


Help Me Out – Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: CI, Drugs, F/M, homocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: “I’ll show you parts of Chicago you’ve never seen before.” (Hank Voight, S3.E18.)Hank turns a girl found while trying to track down a suspect into a CI, but things get a little trickier over time.





	Help Me Out – Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

The group of detectives burst through the door, expecting to see the suspect.  Hank and Antonio made their way upstairs, stopping in front of the door to the bathroom.  They shot each other a look.  Antonio pushed in the door, and Hank followed him in, his gun leveled with a girl quickly wrapping herself with a towel.  Her face was flushed, and she was clearly shocked.

“Oh my God, who the hell are you?”

“CPD Intelligence.  What’s your name?”

“Y/N Y/L/N.  Why are you in my house?”

She tightened the towel around herself, frantically glancing around.

“Your house?  We were told AJ Rodriguez would be here.”

“AJ?  Are you kidding me.  That asshole shows up whenever he wants something, thinks I’ll automatically drop everything.”

Antonio handed her clothes he’d found from her room.

“Get dressed.  You’re coming down to the station.”

“What?  Why the hell do I have to go?”

“Because we came here looking for a suspect who’s been selling close to a mill in heroine and now we’ve also found a young woman shot up with a bullet in his head.”

Y/N paled. 

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“How about you get dressed while we stand outside that door and then we’ll walk about what you are or are not part of.  If you think for a second you’ll get out of this, don’t you doubt I will drag you down to the station handcuffed and by your hair.”

Y/N scowled.

“Then I’ll be right out.”

She slammed the door the moment the two of them walked out.  Antonio and Hank shoot each other a look. 

“She’s definitely a handful.”

“Well, she better be ready to spill about Rodriguez.”

Hank crossed his arms.  Erin and Jay walked up the stairs, finding the two waiting.

“Everything’s clear downstairs.  What are we waiting for?” Erin asked.

“I’m dressed.”

The door to the bathroom opened to show Y/N standing there, now dressed.  She ruffled a hand through her long damp hair.  Antonio handed her shoes, which she quickly slipped on. 

“Lindsey and Halstead, bring her to the cage.”

They walked towards Y/N, who quickly put up her hands.

“I’m coming.  No need to be handsy.  You already walked in on me in the shower.”

She went off with Erin and Lindsey, but glanced back at where Hank and Antonio were standing, shooting them a wink and a smile.  They could have both sworn there was an extra sway to her hips.

They got down to the station.  Hank got Mouse to pull up Y/N phone calls, background, and anything else they could dig up.

“This girl has got a hell of a past,” Jay commented as they looked over the information.

“Running with the wrong people for most of her life, but never caught in anything,” Adam said.

“Now she’s caught,” Hank said while flipping through the rest of the information.

Hank walked down to the cage, Alvin coming with him.  Y/N was sitting on the metal bench when she spotted them, and she quickly stood, leaning on the gate.

“What am I doing down here?”

“You’re here to answer questions about your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?  That little punk wished he was my boyfriend.”

“Seems like he was your boyfriend to us,” Al said.

She glared at them both. 

“You know what, I’m not saying anything, cause I’ve got nothing to say about that little rat, so you two can let me out cause you have no evidence I did anything wrong…”

Hank cut her off by slamming his hand against the gate.

“Unless you talk, I’ll show you parts of Chicago you’ve never seen before.  I’ve got no problem doing that.”

Y/N scoffed.

“Don’t you think if I knew where he was, I’d be the first one there, shooting him in the freaking chest for getting me into his crap now.”

“That sounded like a threat to murder,” Hank said to Alvin.

“Sounds like it to me too.”

“Come on.”

“No, you come on.  Give us something to work with or you’re going up to lock up.”

Y/N rolled her eyes.  Hank unlocked the cage and walked in, cornering Y/N against the gate.

“You think I’m playing?” Hank took out his handcuffs.  “Turn around.”

Y/N sighed.

“Hold up.  AJ goes to that club a few blocks from my house, that’s why he always comes over to the house.  I have no clue what he does, but he tried holding something at my place.  I said no, but he never listens and when I say no he either gets handsy and aggressive.”

Hank looked at Al, and he nodded.

“I know that place.  Ruzek and I’ll go check it out.”

When he left, Hank looked at Y/N, thinking of her history.

“You’ve been caught up in a lot of stuff.  I could charge you right now for a couple things.”

“Are you kidding me?  I told you everything I know.  You could turn my place upside down looking for whatever you need, I don’t care.”

“I already got AJ’s location from you.  What I want is everything else you can tell me about the people you run with.”

“You want me to snitch.” Y/N narrowed her eyes.

“I want you to be my CI.”

“Like hell.”

“This offer is gonna run out in 30 seconds.  Yes or no.  You feel like spending the next decade in lock up for whatever charges I can pull up.”

Fine, fine.  Whatever.”

Hank slapped the gate behind her.

“That was a yes or no question.”

“Yes.  I’ll do it.  I just don’t want to go to jail, please.  I didn’t do anything.”

“No, but you choose your friends.”

It had been a few months and Y/N had been helping Hank as a CI for multiple cases.  They’d gotten a new case where the potential suspect was one of AJ Rodriguez’s partner in a former job they believed AJ and the suspect had done years prior.  Hank drove down to Y/N’s new place.  She’d moved after AJ went to jail in case he thought she was to blame.  He pulled up in front of the house and walked up the steps.  He knocked a few times, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the house as he waited.  Y/N swung the door open, placing her hand on her hip. 

“You didn’t call?”

“The deal is, you give me information when I ask for it.  Calling in advance isn’t part of it, unless you’d like to spend a night in lockup, just as a taste.”

“Fine, come in.  You want something to drink or is it straight to business.”

“What do you know about Frank Manchet?”

“Business it is.  Manchet is scum, like bottom of the bucket.  You want to find him, you’re gonna have to set up a deal to get a dime or something.  He deals everything himself, but he never comes out of his hell hole which no one knows where it is.”

“Set up a deal then.”

Hank put down a few bills, and Y/N picked them up, counting them.  

“I don’t want to do this anymore after this.”

Hank looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“You think you’ve given me enough in return?”

“I think I don’t want to deal with the punks I grew up on the street with.  You don’t pay me for info that much.  Do you know what I’ve got to do to pay the bills?  I don’t have punks like AJ following me like a puppy who wants to get laid.  He paid every bill for me and left money after he went in, even though I tossed him out on the curb multiple times.  The money ran out three months ago though.  I want to do something that will support me without the risk of getting put in too.”

Hank leaned back, waiting till Y/N finished with her rant.  In the time she’d been working as his CI, she’d always given him the info he asked for.  She was resourceful, half the time offering up info the moment he showed up.  She was right, he didn’t really pay her, nor did she ever really ask.  If he was being honest though, he often showed up for information when he didn’t really need it in the first place.  Part of him just wanted to see her, make sure she wasn’t getting into trouble.

“We’ll talk about it after you help get Manchet.”

“For real?”

Y/N peered at Hank, curious to know if he was being honest with her.  She wanted to trust Hank, but she just wasn’t sure yet.

“I said it.”

“I’ll hold you to it then.  When do you want the deal to go down?”

They set up the deal for two hours later.  Y/N was standing at the corner, raking a hand through her hair.  There was a small mic and earpiece given to her.

“You see him?”

She heard Hank’s voice in her ear.

“Not yet.  Wait, he’s coming now.”

“What’s up, Y/N,” Manchet said.  “You looking finer than ever.  A little time from Rodriguez is doing you well, isn’t it.”

He ran a hand down her arm, gripping her elbow to tug her closer.

“How about we get out of here.  I’ll give you something for free.  Just you and me, baby.”

“Screw you,” Y/N snarled.

“Calm down.  Finish the deal.”  She heard Hank say in her ear.

Y/N took a breath, glancing away for a second before looking back at Manchet.

“How about you just give me what I asked for?”

Manchet grinned before pushing Y/N into the wall.  He gripped her hips, pressing his body against hers.  Y/N tried to push away from him, but he was too strong. 

“Where do you think you’re going, babe.  We’re gonna have some fun together.”

Y/N froze as she felt the cold tip of a gun press into the small of her back.

“The hell, you’re gonna shoot me,” Y/N panicked a bit, trying to say it loud enough for Hank to pick up on the mic. 

She quickly heard a response come.

“Everyone, go in, gun pulled.”

Y/N say the detectives run up, guns drawn.

“CPD!  Put the gun down!” Halstead shouted.

The second Manchet put down the gun, Atwater pulled his arms behind him, handcuffing him.  Y/N felt her heart racing and tears well in her eyes.

“He was going to shoot me.”

Erin went over, placing a hand on Y/N’s arm.  Hank came over, placing an arm around Y/N’s shoulders and leading her to his car.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Y/N said as she shook her head.  “I’m sorry but I can’t.  It’s going to get me killed.”

“You won’t have to.”

Y/N stopped walking, turning to look at Hank.

“Promise me.  I can’t do this.  And I won’t go to jail.”

Hank placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“I got you a job civilian desk job.  You done as a CI.”

Y/N rubbed her eyes, blinking rapidly.  She nodded.

“Alright.  Okay… Thank you.”

Hank nodded.

“You start tomorrow.  Come to the station 8 a.m.”

Hank dropped her off at her house, waiting outside until she went in.  She glanced behind her shoulder as she locked her door.  She gave him a quick wave, smiling slightly to herself as she closed the door.  Maybe she could trust Hank Voight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
